


Cinder-Keith, or the Huge Glass Dildo

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bondage, Crack, Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Indulgent, the crackest crack to ever crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: In which Keith is a sub living with three doms who always squabble with each other, until with the aid of Allura, he meets The Champion at the annual orgy event at the most upscale BDSM club in the land...





	Cinder-Keith, or the Huge Glass Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Made in one sitting, no harsh comment pls

Once upon a time—or rather somewhere in the present because the author favours present tense—there lives a beautiful young man named Keith. He is so beautiful that people fight to the death for a chance to stroke his black silken locks, perform death-defying stunts for a glance of the starry purple galaxies that are his eyes, and conquer both heaven and hell for his cherry lips to smile.

Alright, it’s an exaggeration. Keith is still really pretty, though.

Too bad for Keith, despite his beautiful looks and his even more beautiful heart—so courageous, so chivalrous, so compassionate—he also has a remarkable lack of patience and self-control, which has led him to sign up as a full-time submissive for three mean, petty dominants who are always clashing with each other and yet still decide to live together.

Poor Keith must clean their house, cook their meals, do their laundry (which, by the way, tends to be quite nasty due to their kinky lifestyle), service their cocks, accept their punishment for any job badly done or misdemeanour, and worst of all, listen to their bickerings all the time.

There’s only so much squabble one can endure listening to when one is being spitroasted, spanked, and pulled by the hair, after all. And there’s only so many times one can listen to ‘Which one do _you_ think is bigger/longer/better etc.??’ question that never has any good answer as well.

(“Fuck no, I’m not answering this again! I always get two punishments and one reward sex from this, damn it!”

“Oh my, Keith, is this you implying you want _three_ punishments instead? You should’ve been bolder in conveying your desire.”

“...may I have the donut pillow after this, pretty please?”)

It doesn’t stop at only that. Poor Keith only gets to sleep on one of his doms’ beds after servicing him the previous night, clean himself up in the bathroom of the dom he’s servicing in the morning before breakfast, eat what scraps the doms hand-feed him while he’s kneeling between their legs or spoon-feed him while he’s sitting on their laps, _and_ wear kinky maid uniform or various harnesses.

Granted, despite his ever-present, crippling embarrassment, Keith doesn’t mind his situation much. He can walk out from the relationship too, and only stays because 1.) he’s not sure what he will do in the future without them and 2.) his doms are so aggravating that they make him want to leave, so of course he can’t leave them because that would mean they’d _win_.

Thence the beautiful and kind Keith lives with his doms and gets helplessly tormented by them. One day, however, Keith’s doms receive an invitation from the most upscale, VVIP-only BDSM club in the land. The club will be hosting its annual orgy event, where The Champion—the most dominant dom to ever dom—will also appear.

Now, usually when such an invite comes, Keith’s doms are only fighting as to who gets to take Keith there. Keith’s doms just love showing him off, especially since they know Keith is very shy about his not-so-secret exhibition kink.

But for this particular invite, they are all in agreement.

“We’re not bringing Keith,” Lotor declares, grunting as he pulls Keith’s hair and fucks his throat.

“Agreed,” Lance wheezes, frantically bucking deeper into Keith’s ass. “Mullet _cannot_ come.”

“Oh, he can come for _this_ ,” James hisses, slapping Keith’s ass and thrusting inside him next to Lance. “But definitely not for that orgy.”

Keith, double-penetrated and face-fucked with his forearms bound tightly behind his back and little bells jingling almost mockingly from the clamps on his nipples, can’t say a thing. Can barely think too, but the utter unusualness of his doms being in agreement with each other rouses his suspicion.

“ _Why_ can’t I attend the orgy?” he demands.

“You can attend any other orgy,” Lotor tells Keith primly, then proceeds to lay down a sheet of glass atop Keith’s back to serve as a dining table. “Just not that one.”

“But why not _that_ one orgy?” he persists.

“Because James says so, Lotor says so, and... Oooh. _I_ say so! Guess you’re out-voted, mullet,” Lance shrugs, then shoves his foot before Keith’s lips with wiggling toes, silently demanding foot worship.

“I _need_ to know, why can’t I attend that orgy?” he whines.

“Would you rather have the riding crop and no answer, or the flogger and no answer?” James mildly inquires. Keith quite prudently decides to refrain from asking again.

Keith’s three doms, however, are no fools—well, relatively speaking. At the very least, however, they know that Keith won’t settle for no answer. So on the night of the annual orgy event, they make him wear wrist and ankle cuffs as well as a body harness, loop Keith up by the harness to the ceiling, and attach the cuffs to each other on top, thus preventing Keith from escaping.

“Isn’t this against the safety code...?” Keith wonders.

Lotor smiles, very innocent and shameless. “Do not fret, Keith. This is, after all, only a self-indulgent fanfiction. Safety is not necessary. Although I would strongly recommend against this in real life.”

So, with a penis gag in his mouth courtesy of Lotor, weights attached to his nipple clamps courtesy of Lance, and a distractingly _small_ plug in his ass courtesy of James, Keith is left alone while his doms go partying.

Poor Keith futilely attempts to escape, but only manages to swing his own body back and forth like a pendulum. The gag chokes him, the weights pull on his nipples, and the plug is so small and still Keith can’t get any enjoyment from it, making him even more miserable.

When Keith is blinking back his tears of (sexual) frustration though, suddenly a woman appears.

With her white hair flowing down to her knees like a waterfall, her brown skin tantalizing beneath a form-fitting pink lingerie, and her blue eyes peering at Keith with good-natured concern, Keith can’t mistake the woman for anyone but Allura, a former switch turned full-time dominatrix and Lotor’s ex who yeeted him after Lotor pulled a dick move and violated their D/S agreement one time too many.

“This is petty of me, but I must admit I have not forgiven Lotor for his sins yet,” she informs the still-bound-and-gagged Keith. “I know why Lotor—and your other two doms—refuse to bring you to the orgy.”

Keith perks up, his question coming out garbled by the gag. Allura giggles before undoing the binding and gag deftly. As soon as she is sure Keith’s limbs and jaw are functioning again, she explains.

“The Castle of Lions—the BDSM club—has the most dominant dom to ever dom, the very dom from whom I learnt all my dominatrix ways. He is The Champion, and besides being so hot that he cannot step out during the day in fear of shaming the sun, he has a cock so huge, that feels like heaven and hell combined. Absolutely no one can be the same after being fucked by The Champion’s cock. Lotor and your two other doms, obviously, loathe to give you up, as you are the only one who hasn’t given up and left them yet.”

Keith nods at this, eyes huge in fascination. It absolutely makes sense.

He has also gotten horny at the mention of The Champion’s cock. Can Keith survive such a cock...?

“You _can_ survive that cock, Keith,” Allura declares. “Nay—you can _tame_ that cock and make it yours. Make _The Champion_ yours. Vow that you will, Keith, and I shall aid you in every manner possible and impossible, for I am a woman scorned and intent on revenge.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve once read revenge isn’t the answer,” Keith begins. “But hell if I know it’s not the answer of _what_. I’ll do it. You can make fun of Lotor after this.”

“Oh, I shall indeed. I shall make fun of him so bad, that I break his spirit and make him _my_ sub,” with that declaration, Allura throws her head back and laughs evilly. Only for a moment, though, because the annual orgy event has a set time and there’s a cock-huge difference between being fashionably late and just plain late.

She raids Lance’s body products and cosmetics, makes Keith clean himself thoroughly and put on his finest collar, opera gloves, pointe boots and spanking hobble skirt. She very lightly applies cosmetics to emphasize Keith’s already-devastating beauty, adds a pair of ruby-and-gold earrings and matching nipple clamps, and for the last touch, produces the biggest glass dildo Keith has ever seen.

“I had this commissioned exactly to resemble The Champion’s, Keith,” Allura explains, bestowing the huge glass dildo to Keith like a priceless heirloom sword. “It pales in comparison with the real one, of course, but you will wear this until you meet The Champion so your pretty hole can adjust.”

“I’ll _die_ ,” Keith whispers reverently to the dildo, but proceeds to lubricate and shove it up his asshole with alacrity.

They go to the Castle of Lions in Allura’s luxury two-seater pink car—Allura in the driver’s seat, Keith in the trunk at the back. They arrive at the peak hour, where nearly every inch of the club is crowded with doms, subs and switches in their finest kinky clothes. As soon as Keith stumbles out of the trunk with Allura holding his leash, everyone gasps, for never have they seen someone so beautiful.

Allura sends a flabbergasted Lotor her smuggest smile, before hastily leading Keith to the VVIP of the VVIP area, where The Champion is sprawled decadently on a throne.

“Champion,” Allura purrs. “I have brought you the finest submissive in the entire country. I’m certain you will be more than pleased with him.”

“I thank you for your gracious gift, Allura,” The Champion rumbles, shifting to sit upright on his seat. “You will pardon me, however, for withholding judgement until— _wha_ — _wait_ —K, Keith, is that you?”

“ _Shiro_?” Keith gapes. “Shiro, my long-lost childhood friend, who blushed when _the back of his hand brushed against mine_ , Takashi Shirogane, Shiro?”

“Keith,” Shiro croaks. “I... I thought I’d have never seen you again! The mysterious circumstance that separated us has led me into becoming The Champion... I was already resigned to never meeting you again, and now—you’re here.”

“I’m here,” Keith affirms, softly, lovingly. He shyly touches Shiro’s hand and stares up in adoration. “I am here, Shiro. ...and horny.”

Shiro groans in lust-filled delight. Without any hesitation, he sweeps Keith into the bulging muscle of his arms, roaming every inch of naked skin until Keith nearly orgasms just from the intensity.

“Let’s dance,” Shiro breathes, but Keith’s eyes widen in confused surprise as he protests.

“I can’t dance in this, Shiro!” _this_ means the hobble skirt and pointe boots ensemble, which, though making look hot, is nigh-impossible to even walk in.

“Oh, yes, you can,” Shiro disagrees, his voice deliciously dark and making Keith shudder. He sits back on his throne and pulls Keith’s exposed ass over the huge, tenting crotch of his impossibly tight latex pants. “Dance on my lap. You can do that, right, baby?”

Keith can, indeed. When the huge glass dildo is removed, he can even let Shiro’s cock—which is just as great as Allura has assured him and _more_ —slide straight in and ride it right away. When Shiro _rips_ his clothes and denudes him entirely, he can go on to various positions; doggy-style, missionary, 69, any position in the Kama Sutra and any other position he and Shiro can try. Through the entire night, while subs moan for The Champion and doms long for the lethal beauty that is Keith, Keith and Shiro only have eyes for each other, and Shiro’s cock never leaves Keith’s hole longer than a second.

Finally twelve in the morning comes, and every participant of the orgy has left, except for Keith. His three doms, having tried to lurk behind and forcibly drag Keith home, was found by Allura who took them to _her_ home.

(Please refrain from wondering where they can sit in Allura’s two-seater car.)

Keith is sprawled on a black silk-clad circular platform bed, pliant and content like a kitten stuffed full of cream. Shiro fondly smiles down, the huge glass dildo poised before Keith’s gaping, pink hole.

“Keith, will you be my submissive and lover?”

“Oh, Shiro,” Keith gasps. His purple eyes sparkle. “Of course I will!”

With that, Shiro slides the dildo, a perfect fit for Keith’s hole. From then on, they live a kinky, happy, loving life ever after.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me~ Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me~
> 
> Ngl, I just LOVE Cinderella AU. Especially the kinky one. I can't make it myself, though, so I decided to write just a crack version myself. Anyone willing to write the real kinky kind??
> 
> Kindly leave a comment; I'm so lonely.


End file.
